Salad Smurfs: The Movie (film)
Salad Smurfs: The Movie is a horror film created by Actor Smurf in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, mentioned in the mini-story "Attack Of The Horror Film!" and told in detail in "Salad Smurfs: The Movie (story)". It generally follows the plot of the comic book story of the same name, with Greedy Smurf in the EMPATH series taking the place of Chef Smurf and Nabby Smurf taking the place of the comic book version of Greedy Smurf in this particular adaptation. Plot Summary The Smurfs are upset about the kind of meals they were getting recently from Greedy's kitchen, and Papa Smurf discovers that it's because of the poor vegetable crops growing in Farmer's fields. Papa Smurf examines one of the vegetables under a microscope and notices parasitic fungi growing on them. He offers Farmer a fungicide potion as well as a fertilizer potion to revive his vegetable garden, warning him to only use a few drops in his watering can. However, while Papa Smurf goes to visit Homnibus, Greedy has been receiving threats from his fellow Smurfs to change the menu, so he forces Farmer to use the maximum dose of both potions in his watering. Soon the vegetables grow really big and healthy, and the Smurfs enjoy a feast of vegetable stew. Later on, when Papa Smurf returns to the village, he discovers that the village is completely deserted. He wonders where they could have all gone, and after a fruitless search through the forest returns to the village to prepare a vegetable stew for himself for dinner. Just then, he hears a noise outside, and sees that Farmer, Greedy, Nabby, and Smurfette were in hiding while he was gone. They explain that ever since there were big vegetables growing in Farmer's fields, the Smurfs have been mysteriously turning into vegetables, starting with Poet Smurf. They originally thought it was a contagion and had the transformed Smurfs quarantined, but with Hefty being the last known Smurf to be turned into the village, he released all those who were placed in the storehouse and they ran off into the forest while Greedy, Farmer, Nabby, and Smurfette headed into the mountains. Papa Smurf believes it is the consumption of the vegetables that may have caused the Smurfs to turn into vegetables and suspects that Farmer hasn't paid attention to his instructions on the usage of the potions. Farmer says he was pressured by Greedy into using the potions, which results in an argument that Papa Smurf had to stop. The village leader also notices that they were the only four Smurfs that hadn't turned into vegetables, and Greedy, Farmer, and Smurfette reveal that they haven't eaten the vegetables for one reason or another. However, while Papa Smurf examines one of the vegetables in his laboratory, Greedy and Farmer realize that Nabby had eaten the vegetables but wasn't transformed. But before they could do anything about it, Papa Smurf emerges from his laboratory partially transformed into a vegetable, making the other four Smurfs run for the hills. Papa Smurf realizes that he too has eaten of the same vegetables and goes to find the transformed Smurfs to tell them the news. Greedy and Farmer decide to take matters into their own hands and use a larger dose of Papa Smurf's potions to cure the transformed Smurfs. To that end, they use Handy's smurf plane outfitted with a weed sprayer and take off in it to spray the combined potions over the vegetable Smurfs when they return to the village. Smurfette and Nabby are left behind, but Papa Smurf reveals that the vegetable transformations are all caused by eating the vegetables. As to why Nabby had eaten the vegetables but wasn't transformed, Papa Smurf discovers that he was eating sarsaparilla leaves. But before they could do anything about it, Farmer and Greedy are flying over them spraying the potions and causing the vegetable Smurfs to choke fatally. Papa Smurf quickly eats the sarsaparilla leaf and found himself restored to normal, and then has Nabby pass out the remaining leaves he had to his fellow Smurfs so they could eat of the leaves and be restored to normal. Greedy and Farmer soon lose control of the smurf plane and crash into a large pumpkin, where they are transformed into vegetables. Rather than restore them to normal, Papa Smurf left them as they were for a while to teach them a lesson. The victims in the movie * Poet Smurf becomes a zucchini. * Jokey Smurf becomes a tomato. * Vanity Smurf becomes a pickle. * Clumsy Smurf becomes a potato. * Brainy Smurf becomes a pea. * Handy Smurf becomes an onion. * Hefty Smurf becomes an eggplant. * Papa Smurf partially becomes a cauliflower. * Tapper Smurf becomes a cassava. * Duncan McSmurf becomes a horseradish. * Tuffy Smurf becomes a yam. * Farmer Smurf becomes a jalapeño pepper. * Greedy Smurf becomes a turnip. Poet The Zucchini.png|Poet Jokey The Tomato.png|Jokey Vanity The Pickle.png|Vanity Clumsy The Potato.jpg|Clumsy Brainy The Pea.png|Brainy Handy The Onion.jpg|Handy Hefty The Eggplant 2.jpg|Hefty Papa Smurf The Cauliflower.png|Papa Smurf Category:In-universe Smurfs fiction Category:Movies Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles